


Drawing Our New World

by PeanutButterGamer



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutButterGamer/pseuds/PeanutButterGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai finally tells Hana about the crush she has on her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Our New World

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!! -dai  
> (also in the future i could maybe do this from mai's pov? idk yet)
> 
> also on wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/256653027-asagao-academy-one-shots-drawing-our-new-world

**Hana's POV**

It was a light night tonight, nothing much was happening. Mai was out, most likely at volleyball practice. Although it was pretty normal with her being at practice, she has been staying late these past couple of days. I'm pretty sure she is planning on telling me something soon, since she has been pretty fidgety around me lately. Should I ask her what's wrong? Should I leave her alone? Ah I don't know, I'll probably just leave her alone, if it was something important, she would have already told me...right?

As I was debating with myself, the door opened and slammed shut. I looked up and saw Mai there, looking angry. "Hey M-" "Shh!" She said to me, quite loudly. I winced slightly, hoping she did not notice, I do not want her to be upset with me.

I sat up and looked over at her. "Is everything okay?" I asked her quietly, hoping she would lower her voice a little. Oh great, already did the thing I did not want to do, good job me. She looked over at me and her face softened, "I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'm going to get a shower." She said, grabbed her pajamas, and walked out of the room as quickly as she came in.

I sighed whenever the door closed behind her, was she really okay? I am pretty sure she is not, but I know she won't want to talk about it. I sat there wondering, what should I do. Maybe I should take her out shopping this weekend? Oh but I could never afford anything for her. Maybe I could take her to the beach or something. Oh, but she wouldn't want to do that with me. What a shame, I wanted to see her in a bathing suit too. I mean, who would not want to see her in her bathing suit?

As I was thinking of ideas for us two to do, making sure I wouldn't break the bank doing it, the door opened, revealing Mai in her pajamas. I didn't look up this time, and instead focused on my lap, mainly trying to hide a blush from my bathing suit thought. It was stupid for me to be thinking that. I mean I do have a crush on her, but she will never ever like me back, so I should just try and forget about it.

I saw Mai look over at me from the corner of my eye. She had a frown on her face. She looked away a second later, and sat down at her desk, probably going to do some homework Miss Shizuka had assigned us earlier today.

She then started rummaging through her desk, obviously looking for something important to her, maybe some notes or something. I looked up from my lap and over at her, and titled my head ever so slightly, kind of like a puppy. She paused for a second, I assumed she felt my eyes on her, took a quick glance over at me, and then continued what she was doing before. I wanted to ask her what she was doing, but I don't think I should, she might lose her concentration or something along those lines.

After a minute or two, she finally found what she needed, a piece of paper, a pencil, and some markers or highlighters, I couldn't tell you which. She saw me looking at her and smiled slightly. "Hana, come down here with me!" She said and patted a patch on the floor near her. I obliged, getting off my bed and sitting right next to her.

She repositioned the piece of paper in front of both of us along with the pencil and markers (they were only markers from what I could tell). She picked up the pencil and handed it over to me, smiling slightly.

"Draw a circle." She instructed me, trying to be as polite as she could. I followed her instructions, and drew a circle. It wasn't that big, it did not take up much of the page. I mean she didn't specify how big the circle should really be. Mai shook her head, and ran over to her desk and grabbed an eraser. She erased it, and told me to draw the circle again, except I needed to take up more of the page this time. I did as told, and it took up about half of the page. This resulted in Mai smiling and flashing me a thumbs up.

Mai then told me to draw all the continents (on our side of the Earth at least). So I was drawing the Earth, why didn't she just tell me to draw that? That would've been much easier. Maybe it would have taken more time, but whatever. Mai's Mai, and nobody can change that.

After I finished drawing that, Mai's smile got even bigger. I smiled back at her, though I was quite confused on what this was for, but seeing her smile was quite nice, especially since she has been hiding it the past couple of days. I set the pencil down on the floor, and she immediately picked it up and put it where the markers were. Then she grabbed two of the markers and gave them to me. The colors were blue and green, assumingly for the land and water. The other colors were red, pink, and a peachy color. What were these ones for? They aren't really the colors you would draw for space and such, but I guess Mai had a plan for those ones.

I started coloring the land and I heard Mai start to giggle. I stopped and looked up at her, thinking she was laughing at the drawing. I guess I had a look on my face because Mai titled her head a muttered something. I just brushed it off and continued coloring, trying to ignore the fact that she's secretly making fun of me.

Whenever I finished, Mai cheered and grabbed the paper and markers from me. I titled my head to the side again, curious to see what she was doing. She set down the other markers, not too far away, so I assumed she was going to use them again. I tried peeking over for a second, but Mai had her hand and her body hiding me from the drawing, which was a shame.

Mai set down the last marker. She looked at the drawing and smiled brightly. "Perfection." She proudly whispered to herself. She then looked over at me and then back at the drawing, "Wait, I forgot something!" She exclaimed and grabbed the pencil and started writing some stuff on the other side of the paper. I just sat there quietly, not questioning her or her work aloud. I wondered what she's writing. Is it a thank you note? Is it a way to ask me out? Wait, what? Why would I think that? She has a crush on this guy named Jared, I mean I think his name is that. I thought it was nothing special, but Mai thought it was one of the best things ever.

She then set the pencil down on the ground, sat up, making sure to hide the paper behind her. "I know this is really lame, but I think you'll like it!" She joyfully stated and handed me the paper. I grabbed the paper from her, hopefully I didn't grab it too fast or whatever. Oh great, now I'm worrying how I grab paper, good job me.

I looked at the paper and smiled. The drawing of the Earth I had was on there, and beneath it was a stick figure drawing of Mai and I, holding hands. I giggled slightly at the drawing, it was adorable! I looked up from the drawing and saw Mai looking at me like a puppy.

"This is so cute!" I told her and beamed. She smiled at that, "Thanks," She quietly responded, "Can you read the back?" She asked even quieter. I nodded slightly and flipped the paper over, seeing a letter on the back.

_Dear Hana,_  
I have a confession to make. This is going to be extremely hard to say (or in this case write), but here I go.  
But wait! Before you read it, just look up and promise me this. Promise you won't leave me. Promise that you'll stay. Just please. 

I looked up from the letter and smiled brightly "Of course I won't leave you, why would I?" I asked and giggled slightly. Mai just stood silently and slightly nodded to what I said.

_Hana Mizuno, I have a crush on you._

_I think I've had this crush on you since I first met you. I mean, why wouldn't I have a crush on you? You're just so...perfect._  
I know you're probably thinking of the best way to leave right now, maybe during the middle of the night or something.  
Or maybe, maybe you're trying not to rejoice.  
I hope it's that second one, but I don't know. 

_With love,  
Mai_

I stood there silently, with the biggest blush on my face. I'm pretty sure I was as read as a tomato now, but I do not care. Mai, my crush, just told me that she feels the same way about me. I'm speechless. I should be cheering right now, but I cannot move or speak.

Mai got more upset by my quietness. "You don't feel the same, don't you?" She asked me. I stood there, immobilized by fear. She sighed and started reaching for the drawing. I yanked my drawing up and shook my head. Mai titled her head to the side, "What are you doing? You don't need to go make fun of me for admitting my crush!" She started getting louder. I shook my head again and sighed. I had to tell her I felt the same.

"Mai," I started, my voice wavering a little, "I-I feel the same way" I said. All the blood in my body was probably in my face now, but I did not care. I told Mai how I felt. It feels like a giant weight has been lifted off my chest, I feel free.

Mai got wide eyed and froze. I think I just broke Mai. Oh no, this was not my plan. I looked at her, sighed. I reached over and put the drawing on my desk. I then moved closer to Mai, being careful not to startle her like a deer. 

She saw me coming closer and started to blush. She looked at me, and I looked at her. We both just stared at each other for a minute or so, the atmosphere growing more awkward as each second pasted.

"So wait, you really like me? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Mai asked, breaking the awkward tension and our silence. It took me a second to process what she said, it surprised me that she would even ask me that, she should know that I would never do that to someone.

"Of course I do, you goof!" I replied, with a slight giggle coming out when I said it. Mai's expression changed from a gloomy one to the most cheerful face I have ever seen. It looks like she just got a puppy, or won her volleyball championship.

"Yes! I can't believe you like me back!" She said to no one in particular, and started laughing. "Why was I even worried about this?" She asked herself and giggled. What a dork she is, I cannot believe myself for liking her.

"Right," Mai started and faced me, "Hana Mizuno, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me, with a blush growing on her cheeks. I was smiling, probably the biggest one on my face since I was younger.

"Yes, Mai Sasaki, I will be your girlfriend." I replied. The smile on her face somehow got even bigger. She hugged me tightly. I'm surprised she didn't kiss me, I feel like that is something she would do, but whatever. I hugged her back, just not as tight, I don't think I have the amount of strength she has. 

"I would kiss you, but I'm pretty sure you haven't had your first kiss yet, so I'm gonna make it all special and stuff" She told me. She probably had read my mind or something, or maybe I accidentally said that aloud, or maybe she just figured me out or something.

"Mai, you're such a loser." I told her and scoffed slightly.

"I know." She replied.

The rest of the night just consisted of us cuddling under the many blankets Mai had brought with her whenever she came here. Today had probably been one of the best days of my life, I hope it stays like this for forever.


End file.
